


Permanent || W TRAKCIE EDYTOWANIA, NIE CZYTAJ

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Famous Louis, Inexperienced Harry, Insecure Harry, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Other will be added, Pining, Sad Harry, Tattoo Artist Louis, Tattoo Artist Zayn, Tattoos, Zouis sex friends, age gap
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Ślad po tobie na mojej skórze jak tatuaż” </p><p> </p><p>AU w którym;<br/>Harry; zagubiony chłopak, który nie do końca radzi sobie z rzeczywistością<br/>Louis; odkrycie roku, najlepiej zarabiający i najbardziej pożądany tatuażysta w kraju, nie do końca znajduje czas dla samego siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To jest najbardziej spontaniczna rzecz jaką zaczynam pisać, tak bardzo spodobała mi się ta propozycja, że nie mogłam się oprzeć i zrobić z tego rozdziałowe opowiadanie x
> 
> Początkowo pisane jako Zarry, ale zmieniłam pairing po napisaniu pierwszego rozdziału, teraz jest 100% Larry
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba.

-Masz, kup sobie coś do jedzenia, nie mam czasu gotować. –Kobieta rzuciła mu pomięty banknot. Harry siedział przy stole, jedząc płatki, które smakowały jak karton.-Nie wiem o której wrócę, więc weź sobie klucze. –Dodała na odchodne i zamknęłaza sobą drzwi, zostawiając chłopaka samego w mieszkaniu.

Jeszczekilka miesięcy temu, poranek Harry’ego wyglądałby całkowicie inaczej.

Z uśmiechem na ustach przywitałby się ze swoją mamą, zjadłby pyszne grzanki i wyszedł doszkoły.

Jednak kilkamiesięcy temu mama Harry’ego zmarła. Kobieta nigdy nie skarżyła się na objawy, nie chciała martwić rodziny. Była jedną z tych, którzy wolą nie wiedzieć co im dolega. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że miała tętniaka. Kobieta zmarła będąc w pracy, nie było szans na pomoc.

Najgorszy był moment, kiedy siedzący w klasie Harry został poproszony o stawienie się w gabinecie dyrektora.

Nadal nie wierzy w to co się stało i z każdym rankiem ma nadzieję, że gdy zejdzie do kuchni jego mama będzie pić kawę.

Tak się jednak nie zdarzy, chłopak trafił do swojego ojca. Nigdy nie miał z nim dobrego kontaktu. Dostawał od niego czek z okazji urodzin i świąt. Poza tym widział go może raz na dwa lata.

Musiał zamieszkać z nim i jego drugą żoną, Audrey. Nawet nie starają się ukryć tego, że chłopak kompletnie ich nie obchodzi. Trudno im się dziwić, są dla siebie prawie obcy. Nie utrzymywali kontaktu przez siedemnaście lat, ciężko się teraz przyzwyczaić.

Nie miał wyboru, jego siostra nie mogła się nim opiekować, bo ojciec nie wyzbył się praw rodzicielskich. Gemma mieszkała w Irlandii, nadal się uczyła, nie miałaby czasu, ani pieniędzy by się nim zajmować. Ostatni raz widzieli się na pogrzebie mamy, nie mieli czasu by widywać się w ciągu roku.

***

Harry od zawsze był bystrym chłopakiem. Nigdy nie miał problemów z naukom i zwykle był nawet jednym z lepszych uczniów. Przeprowadzając się do ojca musiał zmienić szkołę.

Nie chciał zostawiać swoich przyjaciół i nauczycieli, który naprawdę pomogli odkryć mu jego pasję, jaką był śpiew.

Nie mógł jednak zmienić rzeczywistości.

Nowa szkoła znacznie różniła się od poprzedniej. Chodziły tu same bogate dzieciaki. Ojciec Harry’ego upierał się na prywatną placówkę. Miał własną firmę, nie szczędził sobie na mało potrzebne rzeczy.

Przez zeszłe trzy miesiące Harry nadal nie znalazł tu kogoś z kim można by porozmawiać. Wszyscy tylko czekali, aż komuś podwinie się noga i będzie można o tym plotkować przez najbliższy miesiąc.

Na lekcjach siedział sam w ławce, a przerwy spędzał samotnie pod drzewem czy na ławce, ze słuchawkami na uszach.

Ludzie potrafili tu tylko poniżać innych, nie potrzebowali nawet konkretnego powodu.

Harry mógł doświadczyć tego na własnej skórze. Tamtego dnia skończył już lekcje i miał zamiar coś zjeść, a potem wrócić do domu.

-Ej ty! –Zawołał ostry głos.

- _Nie odwracaj się, nie odwracaj się, nie odwracaj się. To nie do ciebie idź dalej._ –Powtarzał w myślach Harry, przyciskając teczkę do klatki piersiowej.

-Mówię do ciebie pedale!

_-To nie do ciebie, idź dalej, nie odwracaj się._

-Odwróć się Styles! –Krzyknął wreszcie.

Harry zatrzymał się i słysząc zbliżającą się postać zacisnął mocno oczy.

-Nie bój się tak. –Zaśmiał się napakowany chłopak.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz Trevor? –Zapytał Harry, prawie szeptem.

-Tego co zawsze pedale. –Warknął, a Harry poczuł jego ślinę na swoich policzkach.

-Proszę przestań.

-Powiedz mi Harry… Jak to jest być takim dziwakiem jak ty? Huh?-Chłopak krążył wokół lokatego. Oglądał go uważnie z każdej strony, brunet czuł jak jego skóra płonie pod jego spojrzeniem.

-Tre-

-Jak to jest być taką małą ciotą jak ty? Co Styles? Odpowiesz mi? A może nie masz siły bo ssałeś przed chwilą jakiegoś kutasa, co? –Śmiał się Trevor.

Harry nie miał siły by się sprzeciwić. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do tego, że jest gnębiony w szkole. Ktoś ze szkoły przeglądał jego konto na instagramie, na którym umieszczone było, dawno zapomniane z resztą, zdjęcie na którym Harry całuje się ze swoim byłym chłopakiem. 

Plotki szybko się rozchodzą. Harry nie miał zamiaru im zaprzeczać, nie wstydził się tego kim jest. Wiedział, że jego ojciec i tak się nim nie interesuje, więc nie będzie musiał się mu tłumaczyć. Nie chciał znać jego opinii na ten temat.

Sprawy jednak wymykały się spod kontroli. Szkolne dzieciaki nie znały granic. Harry był gnębiony i wytykany palcami, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nauczyciele nie reagowali.

-No nie mogę! Mały Styles zrobił sobie tatuaż? Dałeś dupy, żeby to zrobić? Kurwa nie wierze! Gwiazdeczka? Co z ciebie za pizda! –Śmiał się chłopak, kiedy zobaczył, że spod koszulki Harry’ego wystaje kontur tatuażu.

Jakiś miesiąc temu Harry udał się do salonu tatuażu. _Smokin' Guns Tattoos,_ tak nazywało się miejsce, w którym Harry zdecydował się zrobić swoje dwa pierwsze tatuaże.

Pierwszym było „A”, nad piersią, dla jego mamy, drugim gwiazdka na bicepsie. Miała symbolizować to kim jest. Mieli wiedzieć tylko wtajemniczeni, dla zwykłego przechodnia nie znaczyłoby to zbyt wiele.

-Puść mnie Trevor. –Wycedził przez zęby.

-O nie, nie Styles, nie mam zamiaru cię puścić. –Zaśmiał się chłopak. Kiedy już miał wymierzyć cios prosto w twarz Harry’ego, zauważył profesora wychodzącego z klasy. Harry dziękował Bogu, za pana Griffina.

-Dzień dobry! –Uśmiechnął się fałszywie Trevor i zostawił bruneta w spokoju.

Teraz się udało, ale za drugim razem Harry może nie mieć tyle szczęścia i skończyć z obitą szczęką.

***

Louis był jednym z najmłodszych tatuażystów, którzy znaleźli się w prestiżowym rankingu magazynu „Ink You Up”.

Uczył się od najlepszych, to fakt. Miał ogromny talent. Tworzył dzieła sztuki, które zdobiły ciała setek ludzi i opowiadały miliony historii, kryjąc za sobą miliony znaczeń.

Kochał to co robił. W wieku dwudziestu lat otworzył własny salon _Smokin’ Guns Tatoos_ , który odniósł sukces szybciej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał.

Do każdego klienta podchodził bardzo indywidualnie. Zanim zostawił na kimś permanentny ślad tuszu, musiał poznać historię. Ludzie czuli przez to, że oddają się w dobre ręce, i że mogą mu zaufać. O to w tym wszystkim chodziło.

Jednak angażując się tak bardzo w swoje projekty, Louis nie miał czasu dla samego siebie. On zdecydowanie nie byłby w stanie opowiedzieć komuś swojej historii.

Nie potrafił i nie lubił mówić o sobie. Był bardzo tajemniczy, nie mówił nic co było zbędne i ważył każde słowo.

Miał przyjaciół, którzy wiedzieli dlaczego tak bardzo uważa na słowa, nikt oprócz nich nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Współpracował tylko z zaufanymi ludźmi.

Zayn, chłopak, który pomógł Louisowi w najgorszych chwilach. Był po Louisie głównym artystą. Byli dla siebie jak bracia.

Matty, miał niesamowicie oryginalną manierę  z jaką rysował, nie chciał jednak nikogo oszpecić i upierał się, że będzie jedynie projektować.

W końcu Christie, po uszy zakochana w Mattym, ale cholernie zdolna i pewna siebie.

Z takim składem nic dziwnego, że _Smokin’ Guns Tatoos_ znalazło się w czołówce najbardziej obleganych zakładów w kraju.

***

-Lou, widzisz tego dzieciaka? –Zapytał Matty, jedząc sałatkę, którą kupiła im wszystkim Christie.

-Mhm. –Przytaknął przeżuwając jedzenie.

-Siedzi tu codziennie od kilku dni. –Zauważył, wskazując na sylwetkę zgarbionego chłopaka, opartego o mur, za oknem, z kanapką w ręku.

-Hmm. –Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

-Mam go wygonić? –Wtrącił się Zayn.

-Przecież ci nie przeszkadza. –Powstrzymał go szatyn.

-Może to diler. –Dumał Matty.

-Wiedziałbym gdyby to był diler, spójrz na niego, ma może szesnaście lat. –Zaśmiał się lekko Zayn. Jak ktoś w ogóle mógłby pomyśleć, że ten chłopaczek ma cokolwiek wspólnego z narkotykami…

-Tatuowałam go. –Wtrąciła Christie.

-On jest w ogóle pełnoletni? –Zapytał Louis.

-Nie.

-Christie…

-Był wyjątkowo uroczy, robił tatuaż dla zmarłej mamy Louis, jak mogłam mu odmówić?

-Wiesz, że nie możemy stracić renomy Christie, rozumiem, ale nie rób tatuażów gówniarzom. Nie masz pewności, że to dla matki, może to dla jakiejś dziewczyny, o której za rok nie będzie już pamiętać. 

-W porządku szefuniu, nie denerwuj się tak. –Blondynka wywróciła oczami i poczochrała włosy szatyna, udając nadąsaną minę.

***

Harry jak co dzień, od kilku tygodni, poszedł do galerii by kupić sobie w Subway’u kanapkę. Audrey nie gotowała, sam mógłby ugotować sobie obiad, ale lodówka zawsze była pusta, bo i jego ojciec i kobieta jedli na mieście.

Centrum Londynu pełne było ludzi z jego szkoły, więc nie zostawał na widoku. Znalazł mały kąt na skrzyżowaniu ulic. Wyglądało to dość niesympatycznie, dlatego oprócz Harry’ego nikt tam nie wchodził.

Chłopak siadał zwykle na niewysokim murku i zjadał kanapkę. Czasami zostawał tam nawet na dłużej, słuchając muzyki.

Tym razem jednak nie był sam. Schodkami prowadzącymi w dół drogi zaczął się ktoś wspinać. Murek znajdował się na podwyższeniu, a budynki zdawały się być podziemnymi piwnicami.

Harry zauważył wytatuowanego mężczyznę, ubranego w jeansową kurtkę. Nieznajomy odpalił papierosa po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry go obserwuje.

Młody chłopak zorientował się kim jest mężczyzna. Wybierając dla siebie studio tatuażu, wybrał studio właśnie tego mężczyzny. Louis Tomlinson, bo tak miał na imię, był polecany na forum, które odwiedził Harry.

Chłopak nie skojarzył nawet, że przecież codziennie siada tuż obok wspomnianego salonu. Z przodu budynek wyglądał całkowicie inaczej.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się do czasu kiedy Louis zgasił butem papierosa. Zaczynało być chłodno, a słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem.

-Przeziębisz się. –Powiedział mężczyzna i po prostu sobie poszedł.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie myśląc dłużej nad tym co ostatnio powiedział mu nieznajomy mężczyzna, Harry wrócił do domu. Nie zdziwił go fakt, że nadal nikogo nie było. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że nie musi znosić widoku Audrey prężącej się sztucznie przed jego ojcem, ale z drugiej było mu przykro, że nie ma nawet do kogo wracać.

Chłopak wszedł do swojego pokoju, plecak rzucił gdzieś w kąt. Miał łazienkę tylko dla siebie, wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się przy umywalce.

Miał widocznie zmęczone oczy, a jego włosy były matowe. Od kiedy zmarła jego matka, chłopak naprawdę źle sypiał. Co chwilę się budził, lub nie chciał zasypiać, bo wiedział, że znów przyśni mu się coś, o czym wcale nie chce śnić.

Zdjął koszulkę i przeglądając się w lustrze, przejechał palcami po swoich tatuażach. Nigdy nie będzie żałować tego, że je ma. Czuje, że razem z literką „A”, część Mamy zawsze będzie z nim.

Póki co, jego ojciec nie wie o tym, że Harry ma jakiekolwiek tatuaże. Prędzej czy później pewnie zauważy, brunet planuje mieć ich więcej. Nie ma zamiaru tłumaczyć ojcu ich znaczenia, pewnie i tak by się tym nie przejął.

Chłopak przemył twarz zimną wodą i wypuścił ciężko powietrze z ust. Był zmęczony tym jak wygląda teraz jego życie. Już jako mały chłopiec miał problemy z emocjami. Mało się odzywał i był mało towarzyski, jego mama martwiła się, że to może być autyzm. Na szczęście jej obawy się nie stwierdziły, ale okazało się, że chłopiec ma stany lękowe i skłonności do depresji.

Wszystko zaczęło się po rozwodzie jego rodziców i trwało blisko dwa lata. Jednak dzięki determinacji jego mamy, Harry z tego wyszedł i był naprawdę całkowicie normalnym i wesołym chłopcem. Teraz znów czuł się jak ktoś, kto po prostu nigdzie nie pasuje.

Ciężko było mu znieść to, że tak naprawdę nie ma nikogo. Jedyną osobą z jaką mógł rozmawiać to Gemma, ewentualnie miła sprzedawczyni w Subway’u.

Nie chodzi już nawet o to, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł przytulić swojej mamy, on chciałby móc przytulić kogokolwiek. Chciałby móc opowiedzieć komuś o swoim dniu, o tym, że Audrey używa duszących perfum, czy o tym, że potknął się o kamyk idąc do szkoły.

Chciałby mieć przyjaciela. W poprzedniej szkole miał przynajmniej ludzi, którzy go lubili. Może nie były to przyjaźnie na całe życie, ale naprawdę się z nimi dogadywał. Teraz boi spojrzeć się na kogokolwiek ze szkoły, by nie skończyć z pięścią przy twarzy.

Harry westchnął i położył się na łóżku, by potem zakopać się pod pościelą i zasnąć.

***

-Umm, jak ci idzie w szkole Harry? –Zapytał pewnego sobotniego poranka Des.

-W porządku. –Mruknął z nad miski płatków, które i tak już z resztą namokły mlekiem i nie dało się ich zjeść.

-No tak, jesteś mądrym chłopakiem, twoja matka o to zadbała. –Mężczyzna podrzucił w dłoniach jabłko i podrapał się niezręcznie po karku. –Słuchaj Harry, jadę dzisiaj odwieźć Audrey do kosmetyczki, potem muszę załatwić coś w pracy, zamów sobie coś do jedzenia. –Powiedział, zostawiając na kuchennym blacie 20 funtów.

Harry nawet nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, Audrey schodziła już po schodach. Znowu śmierdziała tymi okropnymi, duszącymi perfumami.

-Des skarbie nie chcesz chyba żebym się spóźniła. –Zawiesiła się na szyi mężczyzny, który objął ją w talii. Harry odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc patrzeć na ten widok.

-Oczywiście, że nie misiu. –Odpowiedział. Zaraz po tym chwycił klucze do samochodu, kobieta włożyła portfel do swojej torebki, która swoją droga wyglądała na drogą, ale diabelsko tandetną.

Nie powiedzieli nawet słowa na do widzenia i wyszli z domu.

Harry westchnął i wstał, by wylać płatki do zlewu. Nie wiedział co będzie dzisiaj robić. W szkole odbywały się egzaminy starszych roczników, co znaczy, że młodsi mieli luźne dni, nie miał nawet czego odrabiać.

Pomyślał, że może mógłby pooglądać telewizję, ale nie ma zamiaru siadać na kanapie, na której w zeszłym tygodniu przyłapał Audrey klęczącą przed jego ojcem.

Skrzywił się na tą myśl i udał się do swojego pokoju. Nie miał w nim wielu rzeczy. Oprócz podstawowych mebli takich jak łóżko, biurko, fotel, kilka szafek i wejście do swojej łazienki, w rogu stała gitara.

Kiedy był mały, jego mama przyjaźniła się z pewną rodziną, w której wychował się mały, rudy chłopiec, Ed. On nauczył Harry’ego grać. Twierdził, że brunet ma niezły głos i mógłby dobrze wykorzystać swój talent, ale Harry nigdy nie był na tyle pewny siebie, by śpiewać dla większej publiczności.

Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio grał. Wszystko w jego życiu działo się tak szybko i byle jak, że nie miał na to czasu. Ze zrezygnowaniem spuścił wzrok z instrumentu i położył się na łóżku.

Ostatnio robił to bardzo często, leżał i gapił się w sufit, jakby były tam skryte najciekawsze widoki świata.

***

-Christie!

-Mhm? –Odpowiedziała z buzią pełną jedzenia.

-O co prosiłem cię w zeszły wtorek? –Zapytał Louis.

-Zeszły wtorek?

-Tak, zeszły wtorek.

-O nic mnie nie prosiłeś. –Blondynka zeskoczyła z biurka i chusteczką wytarła usta, uważając na swoją czerwoną szminkę.

-Prosiłem cię żebyś zamówiła tusze, gdzie są moje tusze?

-Spokojnie Louis zaraz to zrobię. –Broniła się.

-Czym mam tatuować jak ktoś będzie chciał kolor?

-Przepraszam Lou, zeszły tydzień był strasznie zapchany, musiało mi to wypaść z głowy. –Tłumaczyła.

-To lepiej żeby ci już nic z niej nie wypadło. –Burknął.

-Ej, ej, ej, luzuj Tommo. –Do środka wszedł Matty. Szatyn jedynie wywrócił oczami i wrócił do szkicowania rysunków.

***

-Loueh? –Zaczął Zayn, dziś w salonie było niewielu ludzi. Zayn skończył właśnie dwugodzinną sesję z klientem.

-Tak?

-Co dzisiaj robisz?

-Nie mam ochoty na seks Malik.

To nie tajemnica, że od jakiegoś czasu Louis i Zayn mają coś na zasadzie przyjaciół z korzyściami. Po prostu oboje są sami, oboje są czasami znudzeni i lubią eksperymentować. Pewnej nocy, kiedy byli już po dwóch bluntach i kilku piwach, po prostu spróbowali. Od tamtego dnia nie mają tego za dziwne.

-Nie, nie o to mi chodzi.

-Więc?

-Po prostu chcę cię gdzieś wyciągnąć, kiedy ostatnio wyszedłeś z mieszkania i nie poszedłeś do studia? –Mulat zapytał celowo, bo wiedział, że Louis nie będzie w stanie mu odpowiedzieć.

-Zi, wiesz, że kocham swoją pracę, więc nie rozumiem co w tym złego.

-Słyszałem jak dzisiaj naskoczyłeś na Christie.

-Nie naskoczyłem na nią! –Obronił się.

-Nie wcale… -Brunet uniósł brew.

-Zayn to, że się przyjaźnimy to nie znaczy, że odpuszczę jej to, że nie dopełnia swoich obowiązków. Nie zrobiła tego za co jej płacę.

-Każdy z nas coś kiedyś spieprzył Louis.

-Nie będę jej za to przepraszać.

-Okej, okej. –Zayn uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. –Więc?

-Więc co?

-Ze mną musisz wyjść, nie pozwalam ci odmówić.

-Jasne mamo. –Przytaknął Louis, brunet zaśmiał się i wyszedł z biura.

***

Około południa Harry wstał z łóżka i nie zastanawiając się nad tym gdzie pójdzie, wziął ze sobą pieniądze i klucze. Złapał najwcześniejszy autobus i pojechał do centrum miasta.

Stwierdził, że skoro i tak nie ma co do roboty to może pójdzie na zakupy. Musiał kupić wazelinę, żeby posmarować tatuaże, saszetka, którą dostał w salonie już się kończyła.

Na wspomnienie salonu Harry znów pomyślał o wczorajszym, dziwnym spotkaniu z Louisem Tomlinsonem. _Czy wyszedł na dziwaka, siedząc obok najsławniejszego studia tatuażu z kanapką w ręku?_ Być może, ale przecież to jego specjalność, zawsze robi z siebie dziwaka.

Będąc w drogerii stanął przed półką z kremami. Wazelina stała zaraz obok żeli do masażu i smakowych lubrykantów.

-Tego nie polecam, smakowe wcale nie są smaczne. –Powiedział dziwnie znajomy głos. Harry prawie podskoczył z zaskoczenia, kiedy rozpoznał tatuażystę.

-Nie bój się tak, bo dostaniesz zawału. –Zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

-J-ja, ugh-

-Mówię poważnie, ten jest lepszy. –Szatyn wskazał na jeden z żeli.

-J-ja nie, nie po to. –Wydukał zawstydzony Harry.

-Drażnię się tylko. –Louis wywrócił oczami. –Tatuowałeś się u nas, huh?

-Kilka dni temu.

-Pokaż mi to. No dalej, przecież nie masz dziary na tyłku. –Zażartował starszy, na co Harry zarumienił się. Podciągnął rękaw swojej koszulki.

Louis dotknął delikatnie i podał mu tubkę wazeliny, która stała na najwyższej z półek.

-Masz, to będzie dobrze, posmaruj to od razu jak wrócisz do domu, nigdy za mało.

-Dziękuję. –Powiedział cicho brunet.

-Nie ma za co, trzymaj się dzieciaku. –Szatyn poklepał go po ramieniu i odszedł.

Zupełnie jak wczoraj, zostawił Harry’ego ze zdziwieniem na twarzy.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Odłożył klucze na blat kuchenny, jak co dzień. Położył telefon na stole, jak co dzień. Wyciągnął projekty z teczki, jak co dzień. Podszedł do lodówki i zawahał się, nie wiedział czy wziąć dzbanek zimnej wody, czy po prostu piwo, jak co dzień.   
Ta sama rutyna, wszystko było takie samo; nudne i przewidywalne. Louis starał się z tym pogodzić, wmawiał sobie, że to element bycia dorosłym. Mając dwadzieścia osiem lat, to właśnie to było tym co się czuje. Rutyna.  
Dlatego tak bardzo kochał swoją pracę. Kochał gdy ludzie opowiadali mu swoje historie, historie, które chcą umieścić na swoich ciałach. Ich życia były takie ciekawe, pełne emocji. Zupełnie inne niż jego.   
Tamtego dnia zostawił na łopatce dziewczyny indiański łapacz snów, bardzo kolorowy. Blondynka dużo podróżowała i chciała by chronił ją gdziekolwiek by nie była.  
Odwiedził go też mężczyzna tatuujący sobie imię zmarłego brata, ojciec tatuujący portret dziecka i starsza pani, która chciała wytatuować sobie na ramieniu swoją grupę krwi.   
Pod koniec dnia, gdy musiał stawić czoło swojej historii, wcale się nie cieszył. Miał wiele tatuaży, byłoby dziwne gdyby ich nie miał. Większość z nich miała dla niego głębsze znaczenie, a niektóre były wynikiem pijanych nocy w salonie.  
Zakładając to studio, wszystko było takie niewinne. Żaden z nich, ani on, ani Zayn, tym bardziej Matty, nie sądzili, że w przeciągu kilka lat staną się tak sławni.  
Pierwszej nocy, kiedy wszystkie meble były już poskładane, a kurz starty, wszyscy postanowili ochrzcić salon. Skończyło się na tym, że Matty ma na lewym pośladku imię Louisa, koślawo napisane, trzęsącą się ręką.  
Kochał wracać pamięcią do tamtych czasów. Kocha tych ludzi, wie, że może na nich liczyć do końca życia, a nawet jeśli nie, to woli się o tym nie przekonywać i żyć w świadomości, że są dla niego jak bracia.   
Szatyn nie zauważył nawet, że wypił całą butelkę piwa. Odstawił ją do skrzynki, stojącej obok lodówki i zgasił światło w kuchni.  
***   
„We only wake 'cause our eyes are open  
Open so wide we walk in the dark  
Trying so hard to keep what we're losing  
Using our feet to show them the movements” (x)  
Harry, jak zawsze zresztą, leżał w swoim pokoju, znowu, patrząc w sufit. Miał na uszach słuchawki, wsłuchiwał się w słowa piosenki. Nie słyszał pukania do drzwi, więc poderwał się kiedy zobaczył Audrey, stojącą w jego pokoju.  
-Och Harry, wybacz, nie wiedziałam, że masz słuchawki. –Powiedziała ze sztuczną uprzejmością. Chłopak nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Tak naprawdę nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał. Zrobiła na nim najgorsze pierwsze wrażenie. Kleiła się do jego ojca, na pogrzebie jego matki.  
-Nie masz nic przeciwko? –Zapytała, siadając obok niego. –Jak w szkole Harry? Poznałeś już kogoś? Powinieneś zaprosić tu jakąś dziewczynę. –Siedziała zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Słowo daję, kiedyś wyleję te jej pieprzone perfumy; Pomyślał Harry.  
-Ja, umm.  
-Jest już jakaś, która ci się spodobała? –Nalegała kobieta.  
-W zasadzie to wolałbym się skupić na nauce. –Brunet odsunął się lekko, ze skrzywioną miną.  
-Och daj spokój, młody jesteś, wyszalej się, jesteś bystry i tak wszystko łatwo ci przychodzi. Wiesz może gdybyś jakąś tu przyprowadził to twój ojciec przestałby się tak martwić.   
Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi.   
-No wiesz, wiedziałby, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Jakby była ładna i zaradna, to mogłabym zabierać ją ze mną na zakupy, jadłaby ci z ręki.   
Harry nie wierzył w to co słyszał. Przerażało go to, kogo wybrał sobie jego ojciec. Jak mógł zostawić jego matkę, dla kogoś takiego jak Audrey? Priorytety tej kobiety były co najmniej prymitywne.  
-Ta, um, pomyślę nad tym. –Zbył ją.  
-Nie myśl tyle dzieciaku. –Poklepała go po ramieniu i puściła mu oczko, wychodząc z pokoju.  
***   
Po lekcjach Harry znowu musiał zjeść coś w galerii. Tym razem ominął jednak subway’a. Nie mógł się tak zapuszczać, nie potrzebował problemów z cerą i brzucha.   
Zdecydował się tylko na owocowego shake’a. Nie spróbował go, chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do „swojego” miejsca, którym był murek w rogu ulicy. Nie chciał być widziany przez ludzi w szkole. Patrzyliby na niego i szeptali między sobą, że nawet poza szkołą siedzi sam jak palec. Nie potrzebował tego.  
Zauważył, że na zewnątrz trochę pociemniało, więc narzucił na siebie flanelową koszulę. Już miał wychodzić przez drzwi obrotowe, kiedy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Przełknął ślinę, modląc się w myślach by nie był to Trevor. Odwrócił się i spotkał parę czekoladowych oczu. Znał tego chłopaka.  
-Hej, um, Harry? Jestem Liam. –Chłopak wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
-Uh, um Harry, tak. –Brawo Styles, świetna składnia.  
-Jesteś tu sam?  
-Na to wygląda. –Lokaty wzruszył ramionami.  
-Mógłbym zająć ci chwilę, widzę, że gdzieś wychodzisz.  
-Um w porządku, coś się stało?  
-Nie, nie, chciałem zapytać, słyszałem, że w poprzedniej szkole śpiewałeś, grałeś na gitarze i takie tam, sprawa jest prosta, potrzebuję ciebie i tej twojej gitary. –Powiedział na wydechu Liam.  
-Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy?  
-Nie mogłem zasnąć w nocy, przestalkowałem ci facebook’a. –Powiedział jakby to była najnormalniejsza w świecie rzecz. Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. –Nie, nie! Stary spokojnie, po prostu jesteś nowy, nikt nic o tobie nie wie, a ta gitara to tak przy okazji.  
-Um, w porządku, mam nadzieję, że nie przeglądałeś zbyt wiele starych zdjęć. –Zaśmiał się Harry. –Więc, um, po co ci ja i moja gitara?  
Liam podrapał się po karku i skrzywił lekko.  
-Widzisz Harry, jest taka dziewczyna, powiedzmy, załóżmy, że mi się podoba, załóżmy też, że muszę to jakoś rozegrać, rozumiesz o co chodzi?  
-Powiedzmy, że rozumiem Liam.   
-No widzisz! Więc kiedy wróci do miasta, to się do ciebie odezwę. Nie zatrzymuję cię już dłużej. –Poklepał go po ramieniu.  
-Nie ma sprawy Liam.  
-Och i Harry, jeszcze jedno. –Zatrzymał go. –Jakbyś kiedyś miał czas, to po prostu daj znać, mogę ci pokazać okolicę, czy coś.  
-Dzięki Liam. –Brunet uśmiechnął się szczerze i wyszedł z galerii.  
Nie licząc zajęć w grupach, to był pierwszy raz kiedy Harry rozmawiał z kimś ze szkoły. Miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś w ogóle interesował się kim jest.   
***   
-Louis? –Christie stanęła w progu drzwi, jego biura. Zagarnęła włosy za ucho.  
-Tak? Och, Christina.  
-Wiem, że nawaliłam z tymi tuszami, ale naprawdę wypadło mi to z głowy.   
-Och Christie, nie ma sprawy, rozumiem, to ja zachowałem się trochę jak dupek. –Szatyn westchnął i rozłożył ręce, tak by dziewczyna mogła się do niego przytulić.  
-Trochę tak. –Zaśmiała się w jego szyję.  
-Ale tylko trochę. –Uśmiechnął się, wąchając zapach jej włosów.  
-Trochę bardzo.  
-Wiem, wiem, przepraszam.  
-Wybaczam. –Blondynka spojrzała mu w oczy, oboje szeroko się uśmiechali.  
W tamtym momencie do biura wszedł Matthew.   
-Louis ten dziecia-  
Zatrzymał się w drzwiach, był zdziwiony widokiem jaki zastał. Christie zeskoczyła z kolan Louisa i otrzepała swoje ubranie, Louis wyprostował materiał koszulki.  
-Ten dzieciak co?  
-Um, ten dzieciak znowu tam siedzi.  
-Gdzie siedzi? Ten lokaty?  
-Na murku.  
-No i?  
-Mam go wypieprzyć?   
-Matty daj spokój, nikomu nie przeszkadza. –Louis odsunął szufladę swojego stołu do projektowania i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów.  
Zignorował to w jaki sposób Matty patrzył na niego, przez to w jakich okolicznościach zastał jego i Chritie i wyszedł z salonu tylnymi drzwiami.  
Nie zdziwił go widok chłopaka, którego imienia nie znał. Nastolatek miał na uszach słuchawki, przeglądał coś na telefonie i sączył shake’a.  
Louis oparł się na murze, zaraz obok chłopaka. Wyjął zapalniczkę i odpalił papierosa. Brunet patrzył na niego, nic nie mówiąc. Starszy wyciągnął paczkę w jego stronę, proponując mu szluga, na co ten pokiwał głową. Louis wzruszył ramionami i schował ją do kieszeni jeansowej kurtki.  
Rękoma pokazał chłopakowi by zdjął słuchawki.  
-Wybacz. –Powiedział brunet.  
-Jak ci na imię?   
-Harry. –Odpowiedział bez wahania, zastanawiając się czy dobrze robi.  
-Co tu robisz Harry?  
-Ni-nic. –Odparł.  
-To po co siedzisz tu codziennie o tej samej porze.   
-Lubię tu siedzieć.  
-To chyba zauważyłem, po prostu pytam dlaczego tutaj.  
-Nie wiem, raczej nikt tu nie przychodzi, wolę być sam.  
-Mnie się nie pozbędziesz, pracuję w tym salonie. –Wskazał głową na studio.  
-Wiem, mówię o innych.  
-Nie musisz być w domu, czy coś? Pewnie chodzisz jeszcze do szkoły. Wiesz tu może ci się coś stać, poza tym jak będziesz siedzieć na tym zimnym murze, to już sobie nie poużywasz, bo odmrozisz sobie jaja. –Zażartował Louis, choć wyraz jego twarzy był poważny.  
-Zaryzykuję.   
-Może chcesz chociaż koc czy cokolwiek. –Zaproponował szatyn.  
-Nie, nie chcę.  
-Dobrze panie niezależny. –Zadrwił Louis.  
-But ci się pali. –Powiedział spokojnie Harry.  
-Co?  
-Popiół na bucie. –Uśmiechnął się lekko, wskazując palcem w dół.  
-Cholera! –Louis zaczął strzepywać popiół papierosowy z buta, miotając się przy tym na każdą stronę.   
Harry obserwował go śmiejąc się, przyłapał się na tym, że to pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna kiedy coś naprawdę go rozśmieszyło.  
-Palenie szkodzi zdrowiu, nigdy nie wciągaj się w to gówno. –Odkaszlnął Louis.  
-Nie planuję.  
-Cóż Harry, zaraz będę tatuować tandetne serduszka na tępej blondynce, więc muszę iść, dzięki za uratowanie stopy. Nie daj się tu komuś porwać. –Pomachał na odchodne.  
Brunet wsunął słuchawki z powrotem na uszy i zeskoczył z murku by wrócić do domu.  
***   
Następny tydzień nie był taki zły. Harry’emu udawało się od czasu do czasu zamienić słowo z Liamem, całkiem dobrze się dogadywali. Szkolna drużyna, w tym Trevor, wyjechali na obóz sportowy, więc Harry mógł być w miarę spokojny o swoją twarz.  
Spotkał Louisa jeszcze dwa razy. Nie rozmawiali za dużo, Louis śmiał się ze swoich klientów, a Harry jedynie potakiwał, bo sam nie miał za dużo do powiedzenia o sobie i swoim życiu, poza tym to nie tak, że byli zobowiązani sobie coś opowiadać. Widzieli się zaledwie kilka razy, a Louis uważał go pewnie za gówniarza.


	4. Chapter 4

-Halo? –Dziewczyna odebrała telefon.

-Gem.

-Harry?

-Hej.

-Och mój mały braciszek! –Zapiszczała.

-Taaa.

-Co słychać Harry? Coś się stało?

-Tak, um to znaczy nie, mam na myśli… tęsknię Gem. –Westchnął, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie odpowiednich słów.

-Harry skarbie, nawet nie wiesz jak za tobą tęsknię, naprawdę. Jak się trzymasz? Jest chociaż trochę lepiej?

-Nie wiem Gem.

Przypomniała mu się noc, której ich ojciec wyjeżdżał z domu. Harry był bardzo mały, nie był w stanie wszystkiego zrozumieć. Des nawet się z nim nie pożegnał, wyszedł i dał o sobie znać dopiero po dwóch latach. Gemma zawsze była tą, która go uspokajała, która wiedziała jak go przytulić i co powiedzieć.

Ciężko było mu kiedy jego siostra wyprowadziła się do Irlandii, ich mama była z niej tak dumna. Wyjeżdżając, Gemma nie wiedziała, że widzi ją po raz ostatni.

Po pogrzebie Gemma została w Anglii przez najbliższy tydzień, co noc śpiąc z Harry’m na kanapie. Chłopak nie wchodził do swojego pokoju, bo po drodze widziałby sypialnię Anne. Co noc wypłakiwał się w materiał piżamy siostry.

-Spokojnie Harry.

-Po prostu nadal to do mnie nie dociera, boję się momentu, w którym to sobie uświadomię Gem. –Przyznał.

Z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał, _nie miał z kim_. Przy niej mógł przestać udawać, nie wstydził się łez. Był cholernym dzieckiem, miał prawo sobie nie radzić. Nie chciał jej martwić, miała swoje problemy, ale po prostu nie mógł trzymać emocji dłużej w sobie.

Nie obchodziło go to, że rozgrzany telefon parzył go w ucho. Potrzebował usłyszeć jej głos, mógł się przy nim uspokoić. Potrzebował tej rozmowy, by móc przypomnieć sobie, że jednak kogoś ma, jednak ktoś go rozumie.

Gemma była bardzo silna, wiedziała, że musi pokazać Harry’emu, że czas idzie dalej, świat nie stanął w miejscu.

-Będzie dobrze Haz. –Westchnęła do słuchawki.

-Wiem Gem.

-Harry?

-Tak?

-Kocham cię.

-Ja ciebie też Gem.

-I Harry?

-Tak?

-Uśmiechaj się, proszę.

-Gem?

-Tak?

-Zrobiłem tatuaż.

-Tatuaż? –Słyszał jej zdziwienie.

-Litera „A”.

-Harry-

-Nie żałuję tego Gem.

-Harry to, to naprawdę piękne.

-Chcę zrobić jeszcze jeden.

-Nie rozpędzaj się tak Hazza.

-Literę „G”.

-Harry-

-Tego też nie będę żałować.

-Kocham cię Harry.

-Ja ciebie też Gem. Telefon zaraz oparzy mi ucho, kończymy?

-Kończymy, trzymaj się Haz.

***

Tamtego dnia coś się zmieniło, Harry nie siedział sam w ławce. Kiedy wszedł do klasy i zauważył, że miejsce obok niego jest zajęte od razu zrobiło mu się gorąco. Nie było innych wolnych ławek, a on naprawdę nie chciał być ośmieszony przed całą klasą. Podszedł do dziewczyny, którą widział po raz pierwszy na oczy i spojrzał na nią pytająco.

-Siadaj, siadaj, nie gryzę. –Zaśmiała się i wróciła do stukania długimi paznokciami w telefon.

Lekcja jak zwykle ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Harry bardzo lubił zajęcia fizyki, ale nauczycielka była wyjątkowo beznadziejna. Na marginesie zeszytu bazgrał zarys tego jak chciał, by wyglądał jego nowy tatuaż. To tylko litera, więc nie potrzebował do tego talentu, a chciał żeby czcionka była wyjątkowo prosta.

-Do tablicy panie Trevor, nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać. –Podniosła głos kobieta siedząca za biurkiem.

Znienawidzony przez Harry’ego chłopak wstał z krzesła, z cwaniackim uśmiechem. Nikogo nie zdziwiło to, że nie potrafił rozwiązać zadania, nie znał nawet podstawowych wzorów.

-I co ja mam z tobą zrobić Trevor? –Westchnęła nauczycielka. Chłopak stał cicho pod tablicą. Zabawne jak wyglądał, wcale nie przypominał osoby, które bezkarnie gnębi słabszych.

Harry nie zastanowił się nad tym co robi, zrozumiał, że to błąd po tym jak już zdążył unieść rękę. Brunetka siedząca po jego lewej spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami.

-Pan Styles? Słucham?

-J-ja-

-Chciałbyś pomóc koledze? Zapraszam pod tablicę.

Harry ostrożnie odsunął krzesło i na drżących nogach podszedł na przód klasy. Chwycił kredę i bez głębszego zastanowienia rozwiązał zadanie.

-No, no, no, panie Styles, ratuje pan swojego kolegę Trevora. –Pochwaliła go nauczycielka.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, ale ten lekki uśmiech natychmiastowo zszedł z jego twarzy kiedy spojrzał jak Trevor szepcze pod nosem, że wcale nie potrzebował pomocy.

Chwiejnym krokiem wrócił do ławki, dziewczyna, która z nim siedziała popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Utwierdziło go to w przekonaniu, że niepotrzebnie się stąd ruszał. Trevor nie potrzebował prywatnego bohatera, a już na pewno nie Harry’ego.

Przez resztę lekcji czuł na sobie wzrok chłopaka. Bał spojrzeć się w jego stronę, więc udawał, że wcale tego nie czuje. Wiedział, że gdy tylko zadzwoni dzwonek, to Trevor nie będzie szczędzić czasu by obić mu twarz. Na tą myśl dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Zawsze mówił sobie w myślach, że przecież może się postawić, może mu oddać, ale zaraz potem śmiał się do siebie, wiedząc, że nie, wcale nie może tego zrobić, bo skończy się to jeszcze gorzej.

Ciężko przełknął ślinę, dłonie trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że nie potrafił obrysować prostej linii w zeszycie. Przystał więc na obgryzaniu paznokci. Cały czas patrzył w okno, po którym spływały krople deszczu, który padał kilka minut temu. Niebo było szare. Czasami Harry myślał sobie, że ostatnim dniem w którym widział słońce, był ostatni dzień w którym widział swoją mamę, swoją rodzinę.

Niestety w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Harry dosłownie wystrzelił ze swojego miejsca. Nie kłopotał się nawet z pakowaniem książek do torby. Po prostu chwycił je pod pachę i wyparował z klasy, popychając po drodze kilka osób. Modlił się by tylko Trevor nie zauważył jego pośpiechu.

Kiedy był już przy drzwiach wyjściowych cała nadzieja po prostu prysnęła. Usłyszał za sobą krzyk.

-E! Styles! Nie śpiesz się tak, bo wybijesz sobie ząbki! –Zaśmiał się Trevor. –Jeszcze sobie z tobą pogadam. –Zagroził mu, ale nie wiedzieć dlaczego odpuścił, a Harry nie skończył dziś z podbitym okiem.

***

W domu nikogo nie było. Harry zdjął buty, które były przemoczone, bo wdepnął w kałużę. Poszedł do kuchni, wiedząc, że i tak nie znajdzie tam jedzenia. Zauważył jednak karteczkę na lodówce. Niestaranne pismo jego ojca, rozpoznał je z daleka.

_„Wracamy nad ranem, pieniądze obok chlebaka”_

Zgniecione banknoty rzeczywiście tam leżały. Nie chciał ich nawet podnosić. Miał dość tego, że codziennie musi jeść śmieciowe kanapki, bo w domu nie ma nikogo kto ugotowałby normalny obiad.

Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu wróciłby do domu, a jego mama krzyczałaby na niego, że przeziębi się wchodząc w kałuże, a potem nalałaby mu ciepłej zupy. Wieczorem prawdopodobnie siedzieliby razem, oglądając jakieś talent show. Na te wspomnienia od razu poczuł gulę rosnącą w jego gardle, ale zamrugał kilka razy, nie chcąc znowu płakać.

Męczyło go to, że od pewnego czasu wcale nie czuł, że żyje. Miał dość rozmazanych dni. Każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo. Nigdy przedtem nie czuł się tak samotnie, a przecież nadal był dzieckiem, potrzebował usłyszeć kilka prostych słów.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i otworzył aplikację messanger’a. Ku jego zdziwieniu ktoś do niego napisał. Z początku nie mógł przypomnieć sobie skąd w ogóle ma tego chłopaka w znajomych, ale potem skojarzył go z imienia.

Od: Liam Payne

_Hey :D Harry, masz dzisiaj czas?_

Powiedzieć, że Harry był zdziwiony byłoby niedomówieniem. Pierwszy raz od niecałych dwóch miesięcy ktoś ze szkoły w ogóle się do niego odezwał.

Do: Liam Payne

_Hey ;) Jasne, mam._

Ucieszył się kiedy przy zdjęciu chłopaka pojawiła się zielona kropka, oznaczająca to, że jest aktywny.

Od: Liam Payne

_Chcesz gdzieś wyjść? Jest cholernie nudno ://_

Do: Liam Payne

_Pewnie, ale nie bardzo wiem gdzie, wiem tylko jak trafić do szkoły i galerii :/_

Od: Liam Payne

_Gdzie mieszkasz? Mogę po ciebie przyjechać_

Harry podał mu swój adres. Umówili się pod jego domem za niecały kwadrans. Liam wydawał się być bardziej niż w porządku, więc Harry nie denerwował się tym spotkaniem. Właściwie to miał nadzieję, że może w końcu zdobędzie przyjaciela.

***

Usłyszał warczenie silnika i wyszedł przed dom. Zdziwiło go to, że Liam przyjechał samochodem. W Holmes Chapel nikt w jego wieku nie miał prawa jazdy.

Szatyn wyszedł z samochodu i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Przybił z nim niską piątkę i oparł się o pojazd.

-Nie, nie jest mój. –Zaśmiał się, wymijając pytanie. –Chłopak siostry mi go pożyczył, powiedział, że mam uważać na pały.

-Och. –Harry nie bardzo wiedział co innego odpowiedzieć.

-Spokojnie Harry, nie ma się czego bać. –Poklepał go po plecach. Oboje wsiedli do auta, Liam puścił cicho radio. Przez chwilę jechali w ciszy.

-Opowiedz mi coś o sobie Harry, jesteś strasznie cichy.

-Mało mówię. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-To zauważyłem. –Zaśmiał się Payne. –Serio Harry, nie każdy tutaj chce ci obić zęby. To po prostu urok prywatnej szkoły. Wystarczy, że będziesz ignorować wszystkich dupków i trzymać się ze mną.

-Nigdy nie byłem w prywatnej szkole.

-Przeniosłeś się do nas, huh?

-Z Holmes Chapel.

-Kawał drogi, co was tu przywiało? –Zapytał, ale gdy zobaczył jak Harry cały się spina, pomyślał, że to było głupie z jego strony. –To znaczy, um, nie żebym naciskał, nie musisz mi mówić.

-Jest w porządku, sprawy… sprawy rodzinne.

-Brudna sprawa, co?

-Raczej śmierdząca perfumami i ze szminką na ustach. –Zaśmiał się, próbując zażartować by nie wyjść na kompletnego nudziarza.

-Aż tak źle?

-Powiedzmy, że nie dogaduję się z żoną mojego ojca, z nim z resztą też.

-Kiepsko, kiepsko, ale wiesz jak nie chcesz siedzieć z nimi w domu to po prostu napisz. –Zaproponował, patrząc na światła, na których właśnie stali.

-Gdzie w ogóle jedziemy? –Zapytał z ciekawości.

-Och, widzisz nawet ci nie powiedziałem. –Zaśmiał się Liam. –Pomyślałem, że skoro nie znasz okolicy to może pokażę ci kilka miejsc. Zaraz i tak pewnie będzie padać, więc możemy pooglądać z auta, potem coś zjemy, co ty na to?

-Jasne, prowadź.

Tak jak obiecał, Liam pokazał mu niezły kawałek miasta. Wliczając w to boisko, na którym gra w rugby. Opowiedział trochę o swojej drużynie, mówiąc, że to końcówka sezonu. Przyznał, że wiele razy chciał zrezygnować, by nie skończyć z wybitymi zębami. To wyjątkowo brutalny sport. Zaproponował też Harry’emu, by przyszedł obejrzeć jedną z jego gier. Chwalił się tym jak udało mu się poderwać tutaj dziewczynę, o której mówił przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Okazało się, że Harry i wspomniana Sophia mają razem chemię i biologię.

Pokazał mu też stadion, na którym gra szkolna drużyna piłkarska. Oboje stwierdzili, że nigdy specjalnie nie interesowali się tym sportem.

Po drodze minęli też klub, Liam mówił, że kiedyś go tu wyciągnie. Wymienili się kilkoma pijackimi historiami. Na przykład Liam kiedyś był tak pijany, że zasnął w metrze. Obudził się obok bezdomnego, który kruszył kanapkę na jego czole i od razu zwymiotował. Harry powiedział mu o tym jak kiedyś uznał, że kawałek pizzy to dobry materiał na poduszkę.

***

Louis dał się w końcu gdzieś wyrwać. Zayn zabrał go do jednego z tych obskurnych barów, na obrzeżach Londynu. Śmierdziało tam tanim piwem i papierosami. Spoceni mężczyźni rzucali orzeszkami w telewizor, złoszcząc się na sędziego meczu.

Wystarczyło kilka kolejek, by obaj, Louis i Zayn wylądowali w mieszkaniu starszego.

-Mówiłem ci, że tak to się skończy. –Powiedział Louis, zaciągając się dymem.

-Myślisz, że w innym przypadku bym cię wyciągnął? –Zaśmiał się Zayn, zabierając mu papierosa z pomiędzy ust.

Wrócili z baru kompletnie pijani. Nic więc dziwnego, że jak zwykle skończyli w łóżku. Zayn ujeżdżał Louisa, wymieniając się z nim papierosem. Szatyn trzymał dłonie na jego biodrach, nadając tępa jego ruchom.

-Jesteś takim idiotą Zi.

-Ale na poważnie, to mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia Tommo. –Oznajmił, opierając dłonie na klatce piersiowej szatyna. Odchylił głowę w tył, zataczając biodrami ósemki.

-Masz mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia właśnie teraz? –Zapytał, wskazując wzrokiem na penisa Zayna, który obijał się o jego brzuch z każdym ruchem.

-Spokojnie, jestem blisko, to nie potrwa długo. –Powiedział brunet, obejmując dłonią swoją męskość.

-Nie mówię, że masz się śpieszyć.

-Mhm. –Wysapał.

Nie kontynuowali rozmowy dopóki Zayn nie doszedł w swoją dłoń, a Louis w prezerwatywę, którą potem wyrzucił do kosza. Brunet popatrzył na niego maślanymi oczami.

-Żadnego przytulania, nawet o tym nie myśl. –Louis wywrócił oczami, śmiejąc się z kumpla, dlatego, że nadal próbuje przekonać go do przytulania, wiedząc, że Louis i tak tego nie zrobi.

-Nic by ci się od tego nie stało. –Zayn wydął wargę, kładąc się na poduszce obok szatyna, który odpalał kolejnego papierosa.

-Nie jesteśmy parą. Poza tym miałeś mi coś powiedzieć.

Brunet wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał w sufit, unikając spojrzenia Louisa. –To ostatni raz.

-Ostatni raz co?

-Ostatni raz, my. Poznałem kogoś.

-Jaja sobie robisz? –Louis podniósł się na łokciach, by dokładniej spojrzeć na kumpla. –Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że co? Że to był pożegnalny seks?

-Tak jakby? –Brunet podrapał się niezręcznie po karku.

-Ale z ciebie świnia. –Zgromił go wzrokiem i podszedł do okna.

-Louis! To ty nigdy nie chcesz się przytulać!

-Mogłeś to załatwić w inny sposób!

-Jaki?! Przecież jakbym powiedział ci od razu to nawet nie chciał być się pieprzyć.

-To nie znaczy, że powiedzenie mi jak już będzie po wszystkim, było dobrym wyjściem. –Louis nie zadał sobie nawet trudu by na niego spojrzeć. Zayn schował twarz w dłoniach, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

-Chciałem to jakoś zakończyć, myślałem, że to będzie dobre…

-Kto to w ogóle jest? –Szatyn zmienił nagle tok rozmowy.

-Kto?

-Kogo poznałeś?

-Nie znasz jej.

-Jej? No proszę, huh… -Louis pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, nie pamiętając kiedy ostatnio Zayn miał dziewczynę.

-Louis-

-Podaj mi papierosy.

-Za dużo palisz…

-Za dużo mówisz…

-Naprawdę nie wiem o co ci chodzi, dlaczego chociaż raz nie potrafisz cieszyć się moim szczęściem?

-Gdybyś był z nią szczęśliwy to by cię tu teraz nie było…

-Jesteś moim przyjacielem Louis…

-Przyjaciele ze sobą nie sypiają Zi.

-Louis? –Brunet przełknął głośno ślinę. –Cz-czy ty… czy ty coś do mnie-

-Do jasnej cholery Zayn! Oczywiście, że nic do ciebie nie czuję! Nawet o tym nie myśl! Po prostu… znowu zostanę sam jak debil…

-Och Lou. –Zayn podniósł się z łózka i ubrał na siebie bokserki. Teraz wiedział o co chodzi Louisowi. Podszedł do niego i objął go w uścisku. –To nie twoja wina Lous, nie możesz tak myśleć.

-Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu ty kogoś sobie znalazłeś, Matty i Christie zjadają się wzrokiem na moich oczach, a ja potrafię jedynie się upić i robić sceny.

-Lou, przestań. Idziemy spać? –Zapytał, masując jego plecy.

Tamtej nocy Louis zasnął odwrócony do Zayna plecami, budząc się co kilka chwil.


End file.
